<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] here is the deepest secret nobody knows written by blackkat by Peckishdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754177">[Podfic] here is the deepest secret nobody knows written by blackkat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon'>Peckishdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Children of Earth Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Time Travel, redo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peckishdragon/pseuds/Peckishdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto closes his eyes in Thames House, lungs full of choking alien gas, and opens them in his sister's house in Cardiff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] here is the deepest secret nobody knows written by blackkat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/578333">here is the deepest secret nobody knows</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat">blackkat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many thanks to blackkat for having blanket permission to podfic their work! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/w9dn9wbm609ir52/here_is_the_deepest_secret_nobody_knows.mp3/file">Mediafire</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lwpeqgTt2LcwEpxf2dIIRDXqzAgab1cd/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>